


He's A Lumberjack And He's Ok

by videogamedoc87



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Logging puns, Low level pining, M/M, Using my knowledge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: After Theodosia dies Aaron and Theo move to GA.





	He's A Lumberjack And He's Ok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holograms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/gifts).



> This is so very very late and not quite finished yet but I wanted to post some of it for my Burr's birthday. Happy Birthday holograms. Love ya. 
> 
> For Fight Back Fic Auction March Round.

The humidity was the first thing Aaron noticed when he and Theo stepped off the plane in Atlanta. They hadn't even gotten outside and he could already feel the sweat pooling in the base of his spine. 

“Damn. It's hot as balls here,” Theo murmured.

“Language Theodoisa,” Aaron grunted as he hefted his backpack higher on his back.

“Dad. I'm nineteen now. I think I can say damn and balls without you freaking out,” Theo grumbled as she followed Aaron to the baggage claim.

“You have such an extensive vocabulary. I'm sure you could find other words.”

Theo rolled her eyes and huffed but stayed quiet as they gathered all their luggage.

“Where's your boyfriend meeting us again?”

It was Aaron's turn to roll his eyes and he poked Theo in the shoulder.

“He's not my  _ boyfriend _ . Alex is helping us out because he's in the same boat as me. Trying to raise a bratty teenage daughter all by himself.”

Theo huffed and walked ahead of Aaron until they made it outside.

“There he is!” she exclaimed, pointing at a bearded man holding a sign that reads “Burr Party” in scrawled cursive.

“Alexander Hamilton.” Aaron said

“Aaron Burr, sir. And Miss Theodosia. It's a pleasure,” Alexander said.

He grinned as he offered his hand to take Theo’s bag.

“Did y'all check any luggage? Need to stop at baggage claim?”

Aaron shook his head. “No. Most of our things have already been shipped to the house we just have to unpack.”

“Awesome. Let's go then. My car isn't too far away.”

They feel across the hot parking lot until reaching a large SUV. Alex unlocked it and carefully set Theo's suitcase in the back before reaching for Aaron's and doing the same.

“How long until we get there?” Theo asked.

Aaron could tell she was tired. They'd left home around 3 AM to catch their flight to Atlanta and neither of them had slept well the night before.

“Bout an hour. Catch a nap if you want.” Alex replied with a smile.

Theo grinned tiredly back before climbing in the front seat. Aaron slipped in the back and reached over the seat to squeeze her shoulder.

“We'll be home soon. The movers should have at least set the furniture up.”

“They did. I made sure of it.”

Aaron leaned up some to look at Alex.

“You didn't have to do that. But it's greatly appreciated.”

“It was no problem. Your house is just down the road from mine so I didn't have to go far. They got the beds all set up and Angie and I did go through some of your stuff to find sheets. We also stocked the fridge. Just to help out.”

Aaron felt tears forming in his eyes. It had been so long since someone had cared like that. Not since _ — _ well not since Theodosia. He wiped his eyes as discreetly as possible, avoiding looking in the rearview mirror. Avoiding seeing any pity in Alex's face.

“Sit back and relax folks. I'll have us there in no time.”

The ride was quiet, the only noise came from the radio and Alex's quiet humming. It lulled Aaron into a doze that was only broken when the car turned onto a dirt road. He sat up and looked out the window as they slowed to a stop. There was his and Theo's new home. It was a squat log house in a large yard, the grass mowed and cheery flowers planted out front.

“I like it.” Theo’s voice was quiet but she was smiling a little which Aaron was grateful for.

“It's a great little house. Angie loves it so expect to see her sometime in the next couple of days.” Alex chuckled as they all climbed out.

Alex grabbed their bags and led them to the front door. There was a small table next to it and Alex lifted a decorative lantern _ — _ ”Aha!” _ — _ to reveal a keyring. Aaron took the key, taking a deep breath before unlocking the door and stepping inside. The house wasn't huge but it was definitely big enough for Theo and himself.

“Thank you Alexander. I am in your debt.”

“Well I had an idea about how you could make it up to me. I'm looking for some help on my logging crew, business has been picking up and myself and Lafayette can't do it on our own.”

Aaron was taken aback. He'd been expecting to spend some time looking for a job. Not something he had been looking forward to but just a fact.

“I really don't know what to say. Thank you. That would be great.”

Alexander smiled brightly and Aaron swallowed down desire. This was not the time. Or the place. Maybe someday when he wasn't still haunted by the memory of Theodosia

**Author's Note:**

> You guys I got to write something based on my own experience for once! Come talk to me @sherlockianliza on Tumblr about these backwoods boys.


End file.
